


Day 236

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [236]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [236]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 236

Thrask brewed himself an extra large cup of willow bark tea. His turn putting new recruits through their paces in the training ring had been particularly strenuous and Thrask was not as young as he used to be. Every muscle in his body ached and his joints were stiff. He was scheduled for a long patrol today, a trip to some of the outlying towns to inspect the garrisons there. On paper it was light duty, but Thrask was not looking forward to a day spent in the saddle.

Luck was on his side for a change and Keran met him at the gate of the Gallows with a jovial smile on his face.

“Thrask,” he called out. I bring a message from the Knight Commander: I am to take your place in the patrol, it seems there is a family of nobles visiting from another Marcher city and they have requested a templar to escort one of their members into our archives.”

Thrask let out a sigh of relief. Most templars would balk at being assigned to babysitting a noble, but today, he would welcome the chance to rest his bones. Perhaps this noble fancied themself a scholar and would spend the day engrossed in books. 

Thrask arrived at the docks just as the nobles disembarked from their boat. There was an entourage of Chantry mothers waiting as well. They waited patiently for the family and their entourage to disembark. From the pleasantries, Thrask gleaned that House Trevelyan was here to reinforce ties between Kirkwall and Ostwick especially between their Chantires. Bann Trevelyan was heading the group and his eldest Daughter, a Chantry Mother, were here to meet with Grand Cleric Elthina. Thrask’s charge was the youngest child of Bann Trevelyan, a man in his mid-twenties named Carmello. He didn’t move like a scholar, his gate reminded Thrask of a military recruit. Thrask offered a silent prayer to the Maker that the man did not want to spar.

After the bulk of those assembled moved off Thrask bowed to Carmello.

“My Lord,” he said. “You may call me Sir. Thrask. I was instructed to give you access to your archives. We do have the most impressive collection of rare tombs in the Free Marches.”

“Thank you, Sir. Thrask,” said Carmello. The two men made their way into the archives. By Meredith’s orders, Carmello was not to be bothered by the mages while in the archives and Thrask called for the library to be cleared.

“No need for that,” Carmello said. “It is not my intention to disrupt the operations of your Circle.”

Thrask held off the order. Meredith might not like it but Thrask didn’t care. There were many apprentices preparing for their Harrowing here and truth be told, they could use all the preparation they could get. Kirkwall already had the lowest success rate for the Harrowing of any marcher state and it seemed things were even worse recently. Emotions were running high as a result of the conflict between the templars and the apostates.

As he wandered the library, browsing the tombes, Thrask got the sense the young Trevellion was trying to lose Thrask. More than once he rounded a corner to see the man trying to get close to one of the apprentices nonchalantly… and failing.

“Sir Thrask,” a young woman squeaked when she saw him. She was new to the circle, Thrask had not exchanged more than two words with her and she did not trust him. She snatched a book from the shelf and skirted away.

“My Lord, if you desire to speak with one of the mages here, I could find a suitable one. One that is not currently occupied.”

“No,” Carmello sighed. “No, I have no wish to speak with an approved mage. I apologize for the disruption.”

“Is there some information you seek?” Thrask asked. “I am at your disposal.”

Carmello sighed again but nodded.

“Why,” the boy asked, “Do you think Kirkwall in particular is having such problems with apostates and here?”

“Ah,” Thrask said. “That is the question. Kirkwall had a reputation for both harsh control of the templars and rampant magical abuses.”

“But which came first?” Carmello asked. “Are the apostates acting out of fear of life in the circle? Or are the harsh measures an attempt to clamp down on magical terror out of control?”

“Records from the Knight Commander are sealed,” Thrask replied. “But I could have records of captured mages and their punishments collected for you. Nothing from the past few years, it is not wise to present information that might cause further conflict, but if your interest is historical, it should suffice. I could also have some of our older images and templars come to share their experiences with you.” 

“I would appreciate that,” said Carmello. In the meantime and histories you have on the circle of Dairsmuid would be welcomed.


End file.
